


Don’t Mess with Momota

by ShadowCyberLink00



Series: Danganronpa One Shots [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullied Shuichi Saihara, Kaito will kill someone if they even look wrong at his boyfriends, M/M, Multi, Non-Despair AU, One Shot, Protective Kaito momota, bullied Kokichi Ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCyberLink00/pseuds/ShadowCyberLink00
Summary: Kaito Momota is seen as someone you shouldn’t mess with, and no one does. Except someone starts messing with his boyfriends, now Kaito has a few asses to kick.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Don’t Mess with Momota

**Author's Note:**

> Yay a one shot featuring the three bois!
> 
> As I’m writing my Oumota story Constellations, I sometimes take breaks and come up with more stories for one shots so that’s where this came from :3

Walking down the halls of the school Kaito was used to the looks he’d get from other classmates. A look of fear from some, a look of admiration from others, but it was all the same. There were only two people in school who looked at him differently, who looked at him with kindness and saw a person not a delinquent. That was his boyfriends, Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara. No one in a million years would ever think the three of them were a couple, but they were and a happy one at that. 

But sometimes life just throws some crap at you. 

Kaito was waiting outside the school, classes had ended a while ago and he was lucky he didn’t have detention today, so he just waited outside the building for his boyfriends to come out. He took out a cigarette as he leaned against the wall taking his phone out. 

“Where the hell are they…'' he mumbled as people walked by him. He checked the time seeing that it was almost ten minutes after they were supposed to meet. Kaito was about to go inside when he saw the two familiar figures of his boyfriends walking or well Shuichi was walking supporting Kokichi who was limping. Kaitos eyes widen seeing the state his boyfriends were in. Kokichi was limping leaning on Shuichi for support, his face had some scratches on it and his arm looked hurt. Shuichi looked like his wrist was about to snap off and his cheek was swollen. 

“K-Kaito!” Kokichi said, seeing him look so worried.

“What the...who did this to you two?!” Kaito demanded looking over his hurt boyfriends for more hidden injuries. 

“N-no one Kaito.” Shuichi said. He was trying to make up an excuse when Kokichi piped up.

“I fell down the stairs, and because I was holding Shuichi’s hand he got pulled down with me. That’s why his wrist is hurt because of my suddenly pulling it and why we look banged up.” He said. Kaito had to admit, despite Kokichi being very shy and skittish...he was great at lying. Kaito knew he wouldn’t get them to squeal who actually did this, they never did. 

“Alright...let’s head to my place so I can look over you two and make sure you get bandages on them.” Kaito said, putting his cigarette out. He got between the two smaller boys to prop both of them so they didn’t put stress on any new or old injuries they had. 

Once they arrived at Kaitos grandparents house he sat them both down on the couch as he grabbed the bandages and medicines to help reduce the swelling.

“Take your shirts off let me see how bad it really is.” He said to them. The two boys slowly took off the jackets they wore with their uniforms and then the thin t-shirts they wore underneath. Kaito couldn’t believe his eyes. All over their bodies were various blacks and blues, some looked new, some looked old and some looked like they just showed up today. “You wanna tell me the stairs did this?” He asked them both sternly.

“Y-you know how much of a klutz I am Kaito!” Kokichi tried to lie as Shuichi put his hand on his shoulder. 

“Kichi, we can't keep doing this.” He sighed looking at Kaito gently. “Some of the bullies at school have been doing this to us...we just...we didn’t want you to worry about us or get into a fight.” Shuichi sighed admitting the truth. 

“Yeah...you get in so much trouble already, if you got into another fight you could be expelled!” Kokichi said worried. Kaito frowned at the response his boyfriend gave...they were being bullied and didn’t tell him because he would most definitely put whoever did this in a hospital? He took a deep breath as he sat down on the chair in front of them.

“Thank you for telling me the truth this time.” He said. “Look I don’t care if I get in trouble but you two keep getting really hurt! Shuichi, your wrist was so swollen I’m scared you needed to go to the Hospital and Kokichi your leg is sprained really badly you might need crutches because you shouldn’t stay on it.” He scolded them gently. “I love you both, and I only want to keep you safe, but if you don’t tell me when these things happen I’m not doing my job as your boyfriend protecting you two.” He frowned hugging them both. He could hear the sounds of Kokichi starting to sob gently and the sound of Shuichi trying to hold it back. 

“We’re so sorry Momo-Kun…” Kokichi said to him through his tears. 

“It’s alright Kichi, but now onto the next topic. Who is the one doing this to you.” He asked them. 

“No.” Shuichi said. “We aren’t telling you because we know you’ll send them to the Hospital. Please Kaito we promise not to lie anymore when this happens…” he said to him as Kaito took a deep breath as he held them both close. 

“Fine, but if I ever see someone hurting you two I’m not hesitating to attack.” He said as the two nodded cuddling into him. 

The next day Kaito hoped they wouldn’t try hurting Shuichi and Kokichi. They both took his advice and now Shuichi had a small cast on his wrist and Kokichi had his foot wrapped up with him now sporting crutches to keep the pressure off. He saw them throughout the day sending them texts of encouragement that they were doing great. Finally the bell to end the day rang, Kaito waited outside like he usually did if he didn’t have detention as he took out a cigarette lighting it as he waited for his boyfriends.

Twenty minutes later, Kaito was rushing back into the building. They haven’t texted him, hell he sent them texts and called them and it went straight to voicemail. He knew something was definitely wrong. He ran throughout the building when he heard the sounds of some of the other delinquents laughing. He turned a corner as his eyes widened seeing one of his two boyfriends, Shuichi, being held against the locker struggling against the person holding him. He saw the discarded crutches on the ground knowing Kokichi had to be around somewhere. Kaito growled as he marched over to the boys seeing them look to Kaito with a smile. 

“Eyy Kaito, you wanna take a punch?” The one holding Shuichi said as Kaito looked to his scared boyfriend with tears running down his face. 

“No. What I want to know,” he started saying as he grabbed the wrist of the one holding Shuichi as he started to crush it, making him let Shuichi go. “Is what made you think you can pick on MY BOYFRIENDS!” He yelled as he pulled the guy forward making him slam into the lockers he was holding Shuichi against. The other two backed away as Kaito glared at them death in his eyes.

“W-we didn’t know! H-honest!”

“Y-yeah! We just thought they were losers…” the other said as Kaito cracked his knuckles before lunging at them. Shuichi held his hurt arm close as he watched his boyfriend practically tear these people apart.

Once he had finished he kicked all three of them for good measure. “You're lucky I’m not killing you assholes. Get out of here now before I change my fucking mind.” He said as the three scrambled away. “AND TELL ANYONE ELSE IF THEY TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO MY BOYFRIENDS THEY WILL HAVE GO ANSWER TO ME!” He yelled as they disappeared. Kaito turns his attention to Shuichi as he holds him close sobbing gently into Kaitos shoulder as he sees Kokichi’s discarded crutches. “Saha, where's Kokichi?” He asked him worried as he pointed at the locker by where the crutches were. Kaito ran to the locker as he heard breathing coming from inside. He took out some of the crap he kept in his pocket he sometimes used to break into other peoples lockers or the teachers cabinet as he unlocked the locker opening it seeing his other boyfriend fall out of the locker to the ground, unconscious. 

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi said worried as Kaito leaned down scooping him into his arms seeing he was unconscious. “I-I tried to tell them he was claustrophobic b-but they didn’t listen!” He cried blaming himself for Kokichi’s condition. Kaito frowned as he put Kokichi down gently before helping Shuichi up off the ground. He picked Kokichi back up, putting him on his back now as he held him close. 

“Let’s go, the nurse might still be here.” He said to Shuichi as he grabbed Kokichi’s crutches as they walked to the nurses office seeing her still there with her student helper.

“Oh my goodness! What happened to these two!” The nurse said shocked as Shuichi sat down on one of the beds and Kaito put Kokichi on the other.

“Some assholes were picking on them and beat them up, they stuffed Kokichi in a locker and he must have passed out from a panic attack because he’s deathly afraid of small spaces.”  
Kaito explained. 

“Oh you poor things, Mikan go get the gauze and bandages for these boys.”

“Y-yes ma’am.” She mumbled as she went to the medial cabinet grabbing the various items giving them to her as she took care of Shuichi first. Kaito sat by the bed where Kokichi slept, thankful he saw his chest going up and down as he pet his hair gently hoping he would wake up soon. 

After a little over twenty minutes had passed Kokichi finally started to wake up. He looked to Kaito softly as he helped him up. The nurse looked over his injuries as she told the boys she called the headmaster and he would be coming in shortly to ask them who attacked them. The three boys nodded as someone entered the room seeing the headmaster himself, Jin Kirigiri, walk in. 

“What happened to you boys?” He asked them. Kokichi looked to Shuichi worried, before Kaito piped up for them both.

“They have been the victims of bullying for a long time Sir. For the last two weeks I’ve seen them with bumps and bruises and cuts. Today I witnessed it happening. It was Kohei Nakamura, Ryu Ito, and Daichi Okamoto.” Kaito said to him as he wrote down the names. 

“Thank you. We will deal severe punishment to these boys, possibly expulsion.” He said getting up as he left the room. The nurse finished taking care of the boy’s injuries as she let them all out. Kaito stood between the two as he helped them both walk, going to Kokichi’s house since it was the shortest walk out of the three. Once inside the house the three sat on the couch as kokichi’s kitten jumped onto Kaitos lap as he pet her gently helping his boyfriends get comfortable.

“Would your mom and step dad mind if we stayed the night?” Kaito asked Kokichi as he nodded his head. 

“They wouldn’t.” He said softly as he leaned his head on Kaitos shoulder as Shuichi did the same on his other. “Thank you for saving us… I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t…”

“I’m always going to save you both, don’t you forget it.” He said kissing their heads. “Tomorrow when we get to school I’m gonna walk in holding both of you close. No one will ever mess with you again.” He smiled gently as the two boys smiled happily to him. “Let’s watch a movie or something.” He said as the two nodded their heads turning the tv on to some random movie. None of them paid any attention to the movie playing as the two boys fell asleep on kaitos shoulder as he held them close, soon falling asleep as well. 

The next day at school Kaito smiled at the boys as he held them close, he was going to walk in with them cementing the message, Dont. Fûck. With. Them. And that no one did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot, should I make more within this universe? Maybe some background how they got together or other misadventures these bois have? Leave a comment down below :3
> 
> Thanks for reading have a cookie 🍪


End file.
